


Сны

by KisVani



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майлз видит сны о Бассе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [vivatixa](http://vivatix.diary.ru/).

Майлз терпеть не может такие сны.  
Ему снится Басс тех времен, когда все это безумие еще не началось. Он тащит Майлза на какую-нибудь вечернику или позволяет ему тащить себя, ворчит, что ему скучно, валяется на шезлонге под палящими солнечными лучами или с разбегу ныряет в озеро. Он веселый в этих снах, молодой и совсем непохожий на того монстра, каким стал. А Майлз чувствует себя почти счастливым. «Почти» лишь оттого, что понимает: это сон.  
Иногда ему снится несбывшееся будущее, где электричество никуда не девалось. Здесь истории бывают разными, но, чаще всего, Майлз и Басс живут вместе и порой навещают Бена с семьей. Чарли спрашивает, какая фамилия у них будет, если они вздумают пожениться, а Рэйчел шикает на дочь, но сама интересуется, когда же будет официальная свадьба.  
А порой Майлз видит самые пугающие сны. В них ему представляется, что его жизнь – это сон, от которого он просыпается. А в реальности он – второе лицо в Республике Монро и методы Басса не кажутся ему неправильными или слишком жестокими. Ведь он знает способы, которыми можно удержать власть в своих руках и сделать мир именно таким, каким они хотят его видеть. Желают того прочие или нет.  
Майлз терпеть не может такие сны, но надеется на них каждый раз, как ложится спать, ведь в них он может не быть врагом Басса и не чувствовать своей вины перед ним.


End file.
